


Happy Christmas! (Yes, in February)

by minniethecatt



Series: Minerva Potter 'verse [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 19 years later, Alternate Universe, Christmas, F/M, Gays Everywhere, Gen, Harry Potter Next Generation, M/M, Minerva Potter Universe, Post-Second War with Voldemort, draco and his cousin, drarry betting on their gay sons, harry is so clueless, minnieverse, there's drarry but not gay for each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29581572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minniethecatt/pseuds/minniethecatt
Summary: A little Christmas insight on our favourite wizard families. There is Albus in gay panic, Harry making bets with someone, the family reunited and Sirius with his third eye open all around, even as a grandfather his gaydar still works.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Teddy Lupin/Victoire Weasley
Series: Minerva Potter 'verse [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734163
Kudos: 22





	Happy Christmas! (Yes, in February)

When Albus got off the train the first thing he saw was a mass of red hair running towards him.

"Hello mum" he said over her shoulder.

"Where are James and Lily?" asked the woman taking his hand.

"Dunno, they're coming" said the boy before seeing his father and running towards him. Harry spread his arms and Albus threw himself in the hug before Harry could pick him up. His siblings arrived after a while, Sirius was laughing with his friends, holding Lily by her hand.

Albus looked around for Scorpius in the crowd, he was right behind him on the train. He saw him hugging his father and waved a hand in his direction. He then turned to his own father.

"Wait for me" he said, and he run towards his friend.

"Hey Scorp" he said out of breath. "Hello Mr. Malfoy".

Scorpius turned around and smiled at the boy. Albus saw Draco was smiling too.

"Would you like to spend Christmas with us? I mean, I have to ask my parents first but I don't think there'll be any problem".

Scorpius looked at his father with those puppy eyes of his.

"Can I?" he asked.

Draco didn't seem convinced but smiled slightly at his son.

"We'll talk about it at home" he said.

He took his hand and they walked away. Albus returned to his family who was waiting for him and walked through the wall. When they appeared at King's Cross Station, Albus took his father hand.

"Dad can I ask you something?"

Harry turned to him and adjusted his glasses with his free hand.

"Sure kid, what is it?"

"You know Scorpius?" Harry nodded. "I was wondering if he could come over for Christmas"

"Sure he can, but go ask you mother first".

Albus smiled and hugged his father.

"Thank you".

When Scorpius finally said he could come Albus was over the moon. He run downstairs and went in the kitchen where he found his dad making dinner.

"Dad! Scorp said he can come".

"That's great Al! Can you pass me the salt?"

The boy took the salt shaker and handed it to him.

"Can his father come too?"

Harry almost dropped it. He placed it on the counter to avoid breaking it.

"Draco?" he asked.

His son nodded happily.

"Otherwise he'll be alone on Christmas day".

Harry looked at him not convinced at all but he didn't want to let his son down.

"C'mon dad, I know you're not the bestest of friends, but just for this time".

"Okay, you won, I'll ask him".

Albus smiled and run out of the kitchen and right up the stairs to his room.

When the day arrived Albus couldn't wait for the guests to come, one guest in particular. It had been a while since the two boys had become very close, and since the last school year they started to have feelings for each other, but only admitted it at the end of the school. He hadn't told anyone yet, not even Minnie, but he wanted to. First of all, he wanted to talk with grandmoomy and grandpads, if there was anyone who could understand him it was them.

The first to arrive were Ron and Hermione with their children. Rose and Minnie hugged each other as if it hadn't been only a few days since school finished. Immediately after in the living room apparated Sirius and Remus. The kids, Potters and Weasleys, run to hug them.

"Hello pups I missed you so much" said Sirius, raising Hugo.

"Happy Christmas" said Remus kissing Minnie's forehead and hugging Albus.

After his siblings and cousins went back to whatever they were doing before they arrived, Albus took his chance.

"Can I talk to you about something?"

The two men looked at each other confused, then Sirius crouched down and smiled at his grandson.

"Sure little man, what is it?"

Albums took his hand and walked up the stairs.

"Follow me".

Remus followed his husband in the kid's bedroom. He was sitting on his bed and Sirius and Remus sat next to him, one on the right and the other on the left.

"I like someone" he said without looking at them. Sirius smiled.

"That's wonderful honey" said Remus.

"Can we have some gossip?" asked Sirius. In response he got a slap on the back of his head from Remus.

"Do we know her?" asked Remus.

Albums took a deep breath.

"It's not a she". He closed his eyes, afraid of seeing their face.

"Right, so do we know him?" asked Sirius.

The boy raised his head, relieved.

"Yeah, he's coming here for Christmas"

"Oh I knew it was Malfoy's son, I knew it" said Sirius with a big smile.

Remus and Albus laughed.

"What he's trying to say" added Remus "Is that we're happy for you and we're proud of you".

The boy smiled and hugged them.

"I think it's time to go downstairs now or they'll start to wonder where we ended up" said Remus, raising from the bed.

"Coming" said Albus.

Remus kissed his head and then walked out of the bedroom. Sirius was following him but then stopped on the door.

"Al?" he called.

They boy raised his head and looked at him.

"Don't be afraid to tell your parents, I think they'll understand".

"What do you mean?" he asked.

Sirius just smiled and winked at him before going downstairs.

The morning passed quickly as they decorated the house and helped Harry in the kitchen. Around noon Molly and Arthur arrived with Bill, Fleur, Victoire, Dominique and Louis. Teddy immediately kissed Victoire while James Sirius made a sign of disgust behind their back to make Hugo laugh.

Just in time for lunch someone knocked on the door. Albums run to open it and found Scorpius smiling at him. He smiled back and hugged him. He entered, followed by Draco. The room fell silent. Harry walked out of the kitchen and when he saw Draco standing awkwardly by the door he smiled and walked next to him. He put his hand on his back and slightly pushed him foreword.

"Here, have a sit" he said while Draco sat down next to his son. "Lunch is almost ready".

Albus sat in front of Scorpius and smiled at him, then looked at Remus and Sirius, who smiled and wicked at him. He saw Remus had his arm around Sirius' shoulders and smiled. It couldn't be that hard after all.

After lunch they all reunited in the living room to open the presents. Albus and Scorpius were sitting in the same armchair, exchanging their packs. Sirius was watching at them, sitting on his usual armchair. Remus walked next to him and handed him his present, then sat down on the armrest. Sirius opened the package absentmindedly, still looking at the two boys and smiling. Remus, confused, looked in the same direction and saw them hugging.

"They remind me of someone" he said

"Mh?" Sirius turned to him, confused. "Oh them".

"Yeah, they look like we used to be"

Sirius turned to the boys again and smiled.

"Yeah they do"

Remus kissed his hair and took his hand.

"I miss it sometimes" admitted Remus.

"I don't" said Sirius. "I'm finally happy now".

He looked at his husband and kissed him.

After a while he saw Draco standing next to the tree without any present to open. He grinned, the typical Sirius' grin, and grabbed the package next to his armchair.

"Oi, Malfoy" he exclaimed.

Draco turned around, confused. Sirius threw the package and when Draco missed it he burst out laughing. Draco grabbed it from the floor and glanced at him. Sirius shrugged and grinned again.

"What? I can't even mess with my cousin now?"

Remus, who just got out of the kitchen after helping Molly and Lily with the dishes, sat next to his husband, looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Sirius, calm down"

Draco grinned at him from the other side of the room.

"Lupin knows how to keep you at bay I see, cousin".

Sirius laughed sincerely, which made Draco smile.

"Come on, open it" said Sirius.

Draco opened the package, careful not to rip the paper. Sirius rolled his eyes but smiled, it was something that reminded him of Remus. When Draco threw the paper on the floor he saw a jumper carefully folded. It was dark green with a big silver D in the centre.

"I asked Molly if she could do one more of her famous jumpers" said Sirius smiling.

Draco looked at him, he didn't know what to say, so he just smiled and thanked him. He knew it wasn't just a jumper but it meant he was family now. He put it on and saw his son had one as well, but his S was golden.

"Uhm can I say something?" asked Albus all of a sudden. Draco woke up from his trance and looked at the boy. Suddenly all eyes were on him. Albus looked at Scorpius who just nodded and smiled.

"I– uhm I have an announcement". He looked at Remus and Sirius who smiled at him, and then at his parents. He sighed and closed his eyes.

"I'm gay" he didn't have time to open his eyes that Teddy ran to hug him. He lifted him and spinned him around.

"I'm so proud of you"

"I didn't finish" he said laughing.

"Oh sorry sorry" he put him down and smiled at him.

"So uhm yeah, Scorpius and I are dating"

Harry got up from the floor where he was sitting and hugged him. He kissed his head and then just smiled at him.

"I love you, don't you ever forget that".

Draco put a hand on his son's shoulder. Scorpius turned around and saw he was smiling. He smiled back at him.

"I'm happy for you, and I wanted you to know that you have nothing to be ashamed of".

"I know dad" he said raising up from the armchair and hugging him. "I love you"

Draco smiled and rested his chin on Scorpius head. It wasn't something they usually did, hugging, but it felt good.

"I love you too son".

After everyone hugged and kissed the two boys Draco sat next to Harry on the floor.

"You owe me three galleons"

Albus looked at them confused, then looked at his mother who just shrugged, not knowing what they were talking about.

"Uhm dad?" asked Scorpius "What are you doing?"

Harry laughed and let Draco explain.

"We may have made a bet"

"About your sons?" asked Ginny, shocked.

"Draco texted me during quarantine and said you two were together" explained Harry. "I said it wasn't true and I lost".

"You knew?!" exclaimed Scorpius. "How?"

"I didn't, it was a supposition and it was true. Where are my galleons Potter?"

Harry handed him the three gold coins and everyone burst out laughing.

It was already dark outside when the guests started to go home. The last ones were Sirius and Remus and the Malfoys. Sirius was talking with the two boys and Remus was waiting him on the door when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and saw Draco.

"Oh, hi Draco"

"I just wanted to apologise" he said.

Remus looked confused.

"Apologise?"

"Yes, for how I treated you back at school"

Remus' faces softened and smiled at him.

"There's no need to"

"You really were the best teacher we've ever had"

"Thank you Draco" said Remus "Oh and next time, call me Remus please".

Draco smiled and nodded then took his son by his hand and went outside.

Sirius joined his husband by the door and kissed his cheek.

"Shall we go?"

"Yeah" he said.

They kissed the kids and said goodbye to Harry and Ginny, then walked outside.

"What did you tell the boys?" asked Remus.

"The usual stuff".

Remus raised an eyebrow at him which made Sirius laugh.

"Don't worry, you old man, can we go home now?"

"Do I have to remind you you're one year older than me?"

"Oi don't turn my joke against me" said Sirius with a smile.

Remus laughed and took him by the arm.

"Come on let's go home".

**Author's Note:**

> The Minerva Potter Universe is the world in which if Harry and Ginny had had another daughter she would be called Minerva for sure! Moreover, in this universe Sirius and Remus live, they're now both 60 years old (in 2020) and love taking care of their grandchildren. All the other things from canon are still the same.  
> You can follow @minniethecatt on Twitter to get first access to the content and other gems!  
> [We own no character written by J.K. Rowling]


End file.
